Mesh formed of interlinking link elements is best known in the form of chain mail. Chain mail has traditionally been formed by interconnecting closed metal rings with open metal rings and then closing the open rings by a process such as mechanical deformation, welding etc. In another method split rings formed of spring steel or some other resilient material are used as the interlinking link members and are temporarily opened using a tool, such as pliers, to enable interconnection to other link members. In recent times mesh has been formed from plastics material by joining closed rings with open rings and then mechanically fastening, welding or gluing the open rings closed.
It has been time-consuming, labourious and expensive to manufacture chain mail/mesh using traditional methods. Chain mail/mesh including unclosed link elements can only be exposed to limited forces before link elements fail. Where the interlinking link elements are closed the joint may detract from the appearance of the finished mesh. Such methods have also limited the materials that may be utilised in the manufacturing of mesh and have limited the practical size of link elements.
Whilst there have been complex apparatus for forming mesh by folding sections of wire, to date there has been no automated process for the continuous and economic production of chain mail/mesh for mass-market applications.